


Dread

by hazeltea (madlovescience)



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-20
Updated: 2010-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:58:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlovescience/pseuds/hazeltea





	Dread

Rimmer looked at his arm; reality, hard-light, and its consequences hitting him. The hologram stood, frozen in his tracks, for a moment as Lister locked eyes with him by chance. Lister furrowed his brow and gazed deeply and curiously into Rimmer's hazel eyes, which always told him the truth when Rimmer could not, and cringed at what he saw.

There was fear in the other man's eyes. The sort of untrusting dread Lister remembered seeing there when Rimmer would recount tales of his childhood with three sadistic brothers. A full month had passed since they had rescued him from that dungeon, and he still wasn't himself. Every attempt to discuss the situation had been met with a snide remark.

The hologram spun on his heel and marched swiftly to his bunk, the sliding door locking behind him.

"Smeg!" Lister hissed, as he lashed out and punched a water pipe.

Throbbing pain brought him back to his senses. "But… but I'm not that sorta man." he protested, looking down at his bloodied knuckles, ruefully. "I'm not."


End file.
